


Can I Call You 'Daddy' Harry?

by Potion 151-SSD (SSDSnape)



Series: Daddy Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy!Kink, Don't like. Don't read., Infantilism, M/M, Rough Sex, Tom is about 17 years old, bottom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Potion%20151-SSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue to my 'Daddy Harry' stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Call You 'Daddy' Harry?

The War had ended between Light and Dark due to Harry and Tom/Voldemort falling in Love. Dumbledore would probable be turning in his grave. Anyway... Once over both Harry and Tom decided to leave the Wizarding World behind them and start a new life together somewhere secret. 

 

Together they now live in a small cottage in the hills of the Lake District. Harry was up and about making breakfast, when Tom came downstairs and sat down at the table lost deep in thought.  
'Tom? Tom?' Harry replied as he sat down opposite the man he loved after setting their breakfasts in front of them. 

 

'Hm? Oh, I was just thinking of something, that I would like to do... But you don't have to agree to it, if you don't want to.'  
'Well, why don't you tell me what's on your mind?' Harry asked.  
'I want a second chance at life. Don't get me wrong, Harry! I love the life I have with you, but I would like to relive my younger years.' 

 

'Do you have the means to give yourself a permanent De-ageing potion?'  
'I do.'  
'Then I say... Go for it. I won't stop you.'  
'Would we still be able to have the relationship that we have now, though?' 

 

'Now that I've got you, Tom, I'm not giving that up... Your arse will still be mine to plough into.'  
'Thank you, Harry.' 

 

That afternoon Tom drank the De-ageing potion and turned back into a seventeen year old. 

 

 **\- DH -**

 

Later that night after seeing Tom for the first time, Harry had bent Tom over the bed and pounded into his extremely _tight_ hole with Tom screaming all the while, until he came deep inside the man-now-teenager he loved. 

 

Just as Harry was about to fall asleep, Tom spoke.  
'Can I call you 'Daddy' Harry?'  
At hearing that Harry's eyes snapped open and sat up and looked at Tom with a predatory gaze. 

 

Harry then pounced onto the teen and after lifting his legs he slammed deeper than ever before into Tom.  
Tom continued to scream in pleasure as his 'Daddy' pounded into him harder and faster than before.  
'DADDY!!' 

 

Harry groaned as he came harder than he had before after hearing that word. After pulling out and cleaning them up again and they had gotten comfortable under the covers, Harry kissed him.  
'Sleep now Tommy. Tomorrow if you're good, you'll get to taste your Daddy.' 

 

'Thank you Daddy. Goodnight Daddy. I love you.'  
'And I love you, Tommy. Goodnight.'


End file.
